Currently, a LED display screen has become a necessary supporting facility in a modern sports venues, in some major sporting events, especially the global sporting events, a display video of the LED display screen around the sports venues is directly rebroadcasted to various country, a rebroadcasted video is the same as a live display video.
However, different countries have different needs for the rebroadcasted video of the LED display screen, it has become a new demand for the display screen around the current stadium to rebroadcast different videos to different countries. However, the LED display screen in the prior art cannot achieve the separation of the display video from the rebroadcasted video, cannot rebroadcast different videos to different countries, and cannot meet the above new needs due to the restriction of the display video of the live LED display screen.